Often, liquid detergents are provided in a reservoir in a quantity sufficient for multiple wash loads. In order to perform a wash cycle, a user takes a quantity of liquid detergent necessary for one wash cycle from the reservoir and transfers the quantity of liquid detergent to a washing machine. This can be done by transferring the liquid detergent into a dispensing compartment of the washing machine or by transferring the liquid detergent directly into a drum of the washing machine. Accordingly, in many cases liquid detergents can be provided with a measuring cup to facilitate transfer of an appropriate quantity of liquid detergent to the washing machine.
Liquid detergents typically have a suitable rheology that allows the detergent to be easily dispensed from the reservoir. Further, liquid detergents can typically have good stability over a variety of temperatures to facilitate transportation and storage in various climates, as well as stability during wash cycles performed at various temperatures.